


Well This Sucks

by oshieteyo_Aho



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Butler!Aomine, Demigod!Akashi, Dude what have I done, Eventual AoKaga, Fluff, Human!Aomine, I just wanted Aomine as a butler what happened, M/M, Slow Build, Vampire!Kagami, Vampire!Kise, Vampire!Momoi, Vampire!Murasakibara, Vampires, Werewolf!Kuroko, Werewolves, You're a wizard Shin-chan, demon!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshieteyo_Aho/pseuds/oshieteyo_Aho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been taken over by vampires and other supernatural creatures. The human race is almost extinct now and the only place vampires cannot thrive is in Australia. Aomine is the only surviving human that is not a vampire or enslaved in Tokyo so he wants to get to Australia as fast as possible but his plans are cancelled when a vampire group arrives in his deserted area. Aomine is smart and stays well hidden but he is found by a certain red haired vampire who gives him a deal that changes Aomine's life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Aomine the Butler

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash I'm sorry. I'm trash too... *throws self out window*

Red eyes blinked open slowly and then the owner of those eyes hissed at the light that poured into the room. The man pulled the covers over his head as he yelled at the figure holding the curtains of giant window.

 

“Close the damn curtains, are you trying to blind me?!”

 

The figure holding the curtains tsk’d and rolled his eyes as he picked up the silver tray he had set down earlier.

 

“I swear sir, you can be the whiniest little brat in the morning. And you can’t become blind from sunlight, that’s only a stereotype for vampires.”

 

The red-eyed man groaned and buried himself further under the covers making the other man sigh as he placed the tray on the bedside table.

 

“Look Kagami get the hell up before I kick your ass out of bed again, Momoi has called another meeting and you need to go.”

 

Kagami groaned as he kicked the covers off of his boxer-clad body and turned to the bedside table licking his lips as he looked at the other man with twinkling eyes.

 

“Can you feed me?”

 

“Hell no, sir.”

 

Kagami frowned and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Why not?”

 

The other man headed towards the closet getting Kagami’s clothes ready for the day as the other man’s eyes stayed glued to his ass.

 

“Because you’re not a child and stop staring at my ass before I punch your eyes to the back of your skull, sir.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes and looked up at the sneering man’s face.

 

“You know you can drop the whole butler talk it seems like a hassle and what’s got your panties in a bunch, princess?”

 

The other man smirked and shrugged as he threw the clothes at Kagami’s forehead.

 

“What can I say? I’m not a morning person, I have to wake up before noon to cater to your dumb ass everyday.”

 

Kagami glared making the other man’s smirk widen.

 

“You are the worst butler ever Aomine.”

 

Aomine shrugged as he took the plate off of the tray.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment, now drink your blood so I can take this tray downstairs. Seriously what the hell is the point in me serving you blood on a tray?”

 

Kagami smirked at him.

 

“Makes me feel rich.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“You are rich, sir.”

 

Kagami took the first bowl of blood and licked his lips as he drained it dry. It still astonished Aomine how Kagami could drink five mixing bowls of blood dry and still be hungry. After Kagami finished his tenth bowl he burped and patted his stomach as he got up and stretched. Aomine took the tray piled with the bowls then handed him a blue towel.

 

“Take your shower then get dressed sir.”

 

Kagami smirked at Aomine as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Care to join me little butler?”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and knocked off Kagami’s arm as he headed towards the door with the tray.

 

“No sir, I have much more important things to tend to and so do you.”

 

Kagami called to him playfully as the butler closed the door behind him.

 

“Your ass looks good in the uniform by the way, Aho!”

 

He heard Aomine’s heartbeat pick up a bit and smirked.

 

“Go to hell Bakagami!”

 

“Already been there, half demon remember?”

 

He heard Aomine stomp away and yell at him.

 

“Take your shower before madam Momoi has your head, sir.”

 

Kagami huffed and went off to take his shower.

 

* * *

 

Honestly how the hell did Aomine find himself here in the first place? One minute he’s surviving in a deserted part of Tokyo and next he’s the prince of vampires’ butler… Sighing Aomine stared at his reflection in the newly polished tray.

 

“He better keep his damn promise.”

 

“Who better keep their promise Aominechii?”

 

Aomine mentally rolled his eyes as the blond put an arm around his shoulder while he continued to clean the kitchen.

 

“Sir Kise please leave so I can finish working. I will bring up your blood in 20 minutes.”

 

Kise smiled innocently as he traced the curve of Aomine’s neck.

 

“Maybe I want yours. And aren’t you supposed to call me master like you do with Kagamichii?”

 

Aomine snorted and knocked Kise off his shoulders so he could move to get the blood. The faster the blonde gets to eat, the faster he gets to leave.

 

“I do not call Kagami master and never will, that’s a butler stereotype.”

 

Kise whined.

 

“But Aominechii…”

 

Aomine grit his teeth and pushed two big mixing bowls full of blood towards Kise.

 

“Shut up and eat, sir.”

 

Kise’s eyes glowed as he slurped down the blood.

 

“You are such a bad butler Aominechii.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes as he took the empty bowl and put it with the other dishes.

 

“Yet you don’t kill me.”

 

Kise looked up from his bowl and smiled innocently, his teeth stained red as his fangs showed.

 

“Is that an invitation Aomine?”

 

Aomine smiled and continued to clean the dishes.

 

“It is if you want it to be, sir.”

 

Kise smirked and lunged at Aomine but the bluenette saw it coming already. Kise hissed and jumped away from Aomine as his skin burned.

 

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET HOLY WATER?!”

 

Aomine smirked as he capped the bottle, putting it back in his coat pocket and went back to the dishes.

 

“A butler never reveals his secret. Now please finish your blood before madam Momoi gets upset, sir.”

 

Kise glared at the butler and picked up the bowl again.

 

“If you weren’t Kagamichii’s blood bag, I’d have sucked you dry already.”

 

Aomine stiffened and next thing Kise knew the butler moved at inhuman speed towards him with a knife. Kise’s eyes widened in surprise at Aomine’s speed. But before he could hurt the blonde a large hand grabbed the butler’s wrist.

 

“Mine-chin please try to get along with Kise-chin.”

 

Aomine struggled in the larger vampire’s grip and kept trying to stab Kise with the knife.

 

“Shut it giant. I’m killing this little shit.”

 

The larger vampire sighed and looked at Kise with bored eyes.

 

“Please stop riling up Mine-chin, it was funny at first but now it’s getting annoying.”

 

“Sorry Murasakibarachii…”

 

“Mura I’m still gonna kill him.”

 

The lazy man looked at the butler and shook his head.

 

“No killing Mine-chin. Plus Sa-chin needs him in the meeting later on.”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow as a look of irritation passed over his face from being manhandled.

 

“What happened to calling her Momo-chin?”

 

Murasakibara shrugged and stuffed his mouth with some chips as he let go of Aomine’s wrist.

 

“She said she didn’t like that nickname.”

 

Aomine sighed in irritation and threw the knife in the sink as he got back to cleaning.

 

“That woman is really way too picky I swear and Murasakibara please stop eating all of my chips. I need to eat too.”

 

Murasakibara licked his lips and pouted.

 

“But Mine-chin you won’t let me taste any of your blood so this is the next best thing.”

 

Aomine gave him an irritated look and passed him two bowls of blood.

 

“That still does not give you the right to eat all of my snacks, sir. You two hurry up before madam Momoi gets upset again and I do not want to clean up after she throws her temper tantrum.”

 

The other two shuddered at the last time they made Momoi upset, not a good memory. Let’s just say that they had to move to a bigger house after she destroyed half of the other one…. After she threw Kise through the window. Aomine sighed and made three more bowls of blood for the giant vampire.

 

“Here now both of you out of the kitchen.”

 

Murasakibara pouted while Kise glared.

 

“But Mine-chin I want some chips to dip in the blood too.”

 

“I don’t have to listen to you Aominechii.”

 

Aomine gave Kise a hard stare and Kise gulped slightly, how the hell could a human be so intimidating?

 

“Then I guess you don’t have to eat later Kise.”

 

Kise made a tch noise and stomped out of the kitchen. Aomine rolled his eyes at the blonde’s antics and smacked Murasakibara’s hand that reached for his chips with a wooden spoon.

 

“No Mura, out or else no cookies later.”

 

Murasakibara’s eyes widened in fear at the promise of no sweets later and he backed off. Aomine smiled slightly and slipped him a small bag of chips under one the bowls of blood. He handed the bowls to Murasakibara and the tall vampire smiled when he felt the chips.

 

“Thank you Mine-chin… Do I still get cookies later?”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes playfully and nodded as he dried the dishes.

 

“Yes Mura now go to the meeting, I’ll give you your cookies later.”

 

Murasakibara nodded happily and quickly left the kitchen to devour his snacks. Aomine sighed yet again and dried the last dish leaning back against the counter. He asks himself this everyday...

 

**How the hell did he end up like this?**


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Aomine meet Kagami and end up in this mess? Well, let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Aomine is pretty awesome and Kuroko is adorable. A lot of cursing too, kids get out of here now.

Aomine panted quietly as he stayed pressed against the wall of the decaying building. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. It was supposed to be a normal day like all of the others. He was supposed to wake up, hunt for food without being seen, pack up, and continue his trek to Australia. But no he just had to go for the bag of chips he saw… He knew it might have been a trap and his instincts said to not do it but his stomach’s growling won over his instincts. As soon as he heard the hiss he abandoned the chips and that’s how he ended up pressed against the decaying wall. Aomine cursed under his breath softly.

 

“Damn vampires, I can’t even get a damn bag of chips without running into those assholes. Seriously, how are they this close I avoided them for a whole week…”

 

“You can’t really blame us your scent is delicious.”

 

Aomine jumped away from the wall and held up his knife laced in holy water. His eyes met with crimson ones and he growled. The vampire leaning up against the wall with crossed arms was a sin to behold, his fiery red hair and fierce crimson eyes just made it even worse.

 

“Look here vampy I don’t want any trouble all right?”

 

The red-eyed vampire tilted his head to the side and smirked at Aomine making the other man scowl at the vampire.

 

“Neither do I. Just wondering why you’re out in these deserted parts of Tokyo all by yourself.”

 

Aomine gritted his teeth and reached for his stake on his belt.

 

“None of your damn business vampie, now scram before I send you back to wherever the hell you came from.”

 

The red head’s smirk widened and in a second Aomine found himself slammed against the decaying brick wall with his hands pinned to his sides. Aomine growled at the vampire and moved to kick him but the vampire pressed his body against the bluenette’s to keep him still. Aomine growled again and tried biting the vampire but the red head was faster and moved out of the way to avoid being bit but still kept Aomine pinned to the wall.

 

“Now, now sweetheart that’s no way to talk to Kagami Taiga the prince of vampires now is it?”

 

Aomine glared at the smirking man.

 

“Fuck you. What, do you want a metal for being prince of these immortal assholes?”

 

The red head leaned down and sniffed his neck making Aomine’s face scrunch up in disgust.

 

“No I’d much rather have your blood instead, blue.”

 

Aomine knocked the vampire away from him for a minute and cut him with his knife laced with holy water. Kagami raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed as his skin hissed but he did not seem to notice it. Aomine growled and pulled out a gun.

 

“Damn you’re a tough one. I never thought I’d have to use this since knives usually get the job done.”

 

Kagami smirked slightly as Aomine aimed at him.

 

“Well someone seems cocky and you idiot I was not given the title prince of vampires for nothing…”

 

Aomine scowled and put his finger on the trigger the safety already unlocked.

 

“Shut up dick, I never had to use this before.”

 

Kagami hummed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“How do you know it will work then?”

 

Aomine shrugs then smirks.

 

“I’ll find out in a second.”

 

He fired at Kagami right after saying that. Aomine’s eyes widened, the vampire didn’t even attempt to dodge the bullet. The hole in his arm quickly healed and the guy didn’t even flinch. Aomine cursed and fired at both of Kagami’s legs then took off. Kagami smirked slightly as his quick healing kicked in.

 

“So we’re playing tag now, blue?”

 

Aomine kept running and jumped over a small fence as he kept firing at the vampire quickly catching up. Kagami frowned as another bullet ripped through his arm.

 

“Oi blue, stop that. It’s getting annoying… You do realize I am part demon too so my vampire abilities are enhanced by tenfold?”

 

Aomine cursed again as he ducked into an open manhole. Kagami’s smirk widened as he followed the bluenette. He heard a noise above and saw a blur of blue then suddenly he fell face first in sewer water. Kagami growled and sat up glaring at the smirking bluenette at the open manhole cover, he was back on the street again.

 

“Annoyed yet, tiger?”

 

Kagami gritted his teeth and stood again. Aomine got his gun out again and his knife.

 

“Oh trust me blue, I’m more than annoyed right now.”

 

Aomine almost mocked him but in a second the vampire was gone from his vision and his body went stiff ready to strike as soon as he heard a sound. He heard a sound to his right and quickly fired. The bullet didn’t miss its target but that still did not stop Kagami. Aomine gasped as a hand wrapped around his neck and cut off his oxygen, he slashed the arm with his knife but really that did nothing but angered the red head further. Aomine was lifted off his feet and he let go of his weapons to grab Kagami’s wrist. Aomine glared at the red head as he continued to struggle for air and Kagami’s eyes looked angry but amused as if this was all just a game. The prince smirked and brought Aomine closer to his face.

 

“You seem fun blue, so tell you what? Instead of sucking both your blood and soul dry how about you come home with me and be my butler? I mean it’s way better than being a blood bag anyway.”

 

Kagami suddenly wrinkled his nose.

 

“Blood bags aren’t my thing, why fuck and suck when you can fuck then suck em dry? Plus my last blood bag tasted horrible.”

 

Aomine growled and kicked Kagami lightly in the chest. Kagami rolled his eyes and let go of the male making Aomine fall on his butt. Aomine scooted away from Kagami and scrambled to grab his weapons but couldn’t find them.

 

“Looking for these?”

 

Aomine looked in unimpressed to see Kagami holding up his knife and gun.

 

“Figures, damn vampie.”

 

Aomine sighed and sat up then ran his hands through his hair.

 

“And if I reject your offer?”

 

Kagami looked down at him and tilted his head to the side as he showed his fangs.

 

“I suck you dry.”

 

Aomine groaned in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Well I’d rather you not suck me dry so I’ll only agree to be your butler on one condition.”

 

Kagami looked interested and nodded.

 

“I’m listening.”

 

Aomine gave him a look.

 

“Take to Australia after I’m your butler for at least a year.”

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes first then smiled.

 

“Fine blue you got yourself a deal, I’ll only take you if you can last that long.”

 

Aomine smirked and got up.

 

“Oh I’ll last tiger, way longer than you ever will.”

 

Kagami smirked and put an arm around the bluenette’s shoulder.

 

“Oh I doubt that blue, I’ve been alive for 1,800 years.”

 

Aomine sneered and knocked Kagami’s arm off of his shoulder.

 

“Stop calling me that idiot, the name’s Aomine.”

 

Kagami looked at him in amusement.

 

“Can’t grace me with your given name, my little butler?”

 

“Hell no Bakagami and the only thing little here is your dick.”

 

Kagami barked out a laugh and Aomine scowled.

 

“Ah I think I’m gonna like having you as my butler, Aho.”

 

“It’s Aomine, asshole.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been a month since that day and Aomine literally doesn’t know how he and Kagami have not killed each other yet. Well the first week could have been better… At least he didn’t get thrown out the window like Kise did. A loud knock on the front door distracted Aomine from his thoughts momentarily and he walked to get the door.

 

“Hold on just a moment.”

 

Aomine grabbed his holy water and knife just in case and tucked it into his jacket. He pulled up his gloves as he opened the door. Aomine didn’t see anyone at first then looked down to see a mop of light blue hair. Aomine smiled and opened the door wide. The blue haired man smiled at the butler and walked into the mansion.

 

“Hello Aomine-kun nice to see you again.”

 

Aomine bowed to the waist with one arm.

 

“A pleasure to see you again as well, Sir Kuroko Tetsuya.”

 

Aomine straightened back up and closed the door then led Kuroko through the foyer into the living room. Kuroko took a seat on the couch as Aomine walked towards the stairs.

 

“Shall I fetch Sir Kagami for you, Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko shook his head and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

 

“I actually would like to talk with you Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow but still sat down next to Kuroko.

 

“Talk with me why?”

 

Kuroko bit his lip and he looked a bit uneasy. Usually Kuroko puts on an emotionless mask when he’s around others making it appear to them that he’s indifferent with the world. But Aomine (and Kagami) can see right through that mask and Kuroko is comfortable enough to show emotions around him. Aomine took Kuroko’s hand in his and squeezed it.

 

“Hey it’s alright Tetsu you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

 

Kuroko looked down and whispered softly.

 

“I’m… I’m a wolf.”

 

Aomine looked at his friend shocked.

 

“What?”

 

Kuroko looked up at Aomine with a sad expression on his face.

 

“Aomine-kun, I am a werewolf.”

 

Aomine felt his mouth go dry and a lump form in his throat.

 

“How? When did this happen Tetsu?”

 

Aomine growled and he turned to look Kuroko in the eye.

 

“No one hurt you right? Cause I’m skinning one of those dogs if they so much as laid a claw on you.”

 

Kuroko shook his head and looked away.

 

“No, I am alright. I just… Kagami-kun. W-What will he think?”

 

Aomine bit his lip. That would be a little problematic of course vampires and werewolves hate each other so Aomine can see why Kuroko is worried. Aomine hugged Kuroko and smiled at the shorter male.

 

“Hey did it matter to you that Kagami was a demon when you became friends?”

 

Kuroko shook his head and Aomine’s smile grew.

 

“Exactly so that means he shouldn’t care if you’re a werewolf or not, you’re best friends and always will be.”

 

Kuroko smiled softly.

 

“Thank you, Aomine-kun…”

 

“No problem, Tetsu.”

 

“Aomine-kun… Why did you look at me like that when I told you I was a werewolf?”

 

Aomine bit his lip and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Remember when we were in the group together?”

 

Kuroko nodded.

 

“Yes, I remember that’s how I met you in the first place.”

 

Aomine smiled.

 

“Man those were the days, we were too young to fight but still watching the adults kick supernatural ass awesome…”

 

Kuroko smiled as well.

 

“Yeah it was, especially Riko.”

 

Aomine smiled sadly.

 

“Yeah Riko was such a bad ass… God, I miss her.”

 

Kuroko looked at him curiously.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

Aomine clenched his fists and stared at his lap.

 

“Same thing that happened to my parents… Wolves got em… And I had to sit there and watch. Watch as they sacrificed themselves to save me... I just fucking sat there and did nothing, Tetsu. They fought for me yet I didn’t do the same for them…”

 

Aomine gritted his teeth and his knuckles began to turn white as Kuroko looked at him worriedly.

 

“It was my fault… It’s my fault they died.”

 

“Aomine-kun… No it’s not.”

 

“It is though, Tetsu. If not for me, they’d still be alive… I… I could have done something to protect them but I was too weak and I still am… It’s my fault and I ca-”

 

“Daiki.”

 

Kuroko sharply cut off the butler and Aomine looked up in surprise as small hands held his face gently. Kuroko stared into his eyes with a look of determination and love.

 

“Daiki, listen to me. This is not your fault, you are not the one to blame for those deaths. They sacrificed themselves for you to protect you and because it was their choice. They chose to save your life instead of their own and do not let their sacrifices be in vain.”

 

Aomine still looked shocked and Kuroko’s look softened.

 

“Aomine-kun you are not to blame if anything the wolves are. They had no right killing those people and you were probably too young to fight. So don’t you dare blame yourself.”

 

Aomine bit his lip and Kuroko rested his forehead on his.

 

“They loved you Aomine, they risked their lives for yours and gave it up to make sure you kept yours. I am sorry I brought up bad memories by announcing this news to you but stop blaming yourself. You know Riko-san nor your parents would have wanted that.”

 

Kuroko smiled softly at Aomine and the butler couldn’t help but smile back at the smaller male. He placed his hands over the ones that still held his face and he closed his eyes.

 

“You’re right. Thank you, Tetsu.”

 

Kuroko’s smile widened and he pulled away from Aomine still holding the man’s face.

 

“I believe we should tell Kagami-kun about my situation as well, I do not want to keep him in the dark about something like this.”

 

Aomine nodded and ruffled Kuroko’s hair as he got up making Kuroko let go of his face. Aomine headed towards the stairs but paused when he reached the foyer.

 

“Would you like something to eat, Tetsu?”

 

Kuroko was about to speak but a loud grumbling interrupted him making Aomine snicker.

 

“I take that as a yes.”

 

“Go away, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine laughed and winked at Kuroko as he went back into the kitchen pulling out the meat he was going to throw away after draining all of its blood but decided to put it to better use. He went to grab a plate for Kuroko but stopped when he heard a hiss and growl come from the living room. Aomine quickly ran to where he left Kuroko pulling out his knife and holy water, he quickly poured a decent amount of holy water on the knife and pocketed the holy water as he ran into the living room.

 

“Tetsu?!”

 

Kuroko was now in his wolf form growling at the hissing vampire on the other side of the couch. Aomine quickly stepped in front of Kuroko holding up his knife in a defense stance against the vampire hissing. Once he appeared in the vampire’s view it stopped hissing but still stayed in true form. Aomine glared at the creature harshly making it flinch slightly.

 

“What business do you have at the Kagami manor?”

 

The vampire glared at him and retracted its claws and fangs. Aomine rolled his eyes when he saw who the vampire was.

 

“Oh it’s just you, what do you want? Kagami is busy and I have no time for games.”

 

The figure smirked and pointed to Kuroko as the wolf kept growling at him.

 

“Why is he here, if you don’t have time for games? You know vampires and werewolves can’t be under the same roof, Aomine-chan.”

 

Aomine sneered and placed a hand on top of Kuroko’s head to calm down his growling.

 

“And don’t you know how to knock, Hanamiya? Breaking into a home, especially the prince’s can have you reprimanded.”

 

Hanamiya lifts his hands up in surrender but his smirk never leaves his face.

 

“You got me there, butler-chan but still does that excuse the fact that you have a wolf currently in the prince’s home? Does he even know?”

 

Aomine growled this time and his grip tightened on his knife.

 

“Mind your damn business Hanamiya. What are you even here for?”

 

Hanamiya grinned and stuck out his tongue.

 

“I was sent here by the council to fetch the prince for important business in the western borders.”

 

Aomine stiffened and put away his knife making Kuroko grow tense behind him.

 

“What is this business if I may ask?”

 

Hanamiya stepped towards Aomine making Kuroko growl and stand by the butler’s side. Aomine pet Kuroko’s ears to calm him as he whispered to the wolf.

 

“Shhh hey it’s alright Tetsu. Easy there boy…”

 

Hanamiya’s grin widened even more making Aomine scowl at him.

 

“Oh nothing you need to worry about butler-chan… I can’t tell you with the little pup here anyways.”

 

Kuroko’s growls got louder at being called a pup and Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“If I get Kagami-sama will you leave my guest alone?”

 

Hanamiya smiled a little too innocently for Aomine’s liking.

 

“If I can go with you to get my prince.”

 

Aomine sighed in frustration.

 

“Fine, follow me and Tetsu I’ll be right back stay here please.”

 

Kuroko head-butted Aomine’s side and Aomine took that as a ‘Be careful’. He smiled at the wolf and pat its head.

 

“I’ll be fine Tetsu, Kagami’s like down the hall if I need him anyways.”

 

Aomine gave Kuroko one last pat and walked to the stairs where Hanamiya was standing admiring the chandelier. When he saw Aomine he pointed to the chandelier with a smirk.

 

“So Aomine-chan do you have to clean that?”

 

Aomine walked past him swiftly and walked up the stairs making the other man follow.

 

“No, Hanamiya-san. Murasakibara-kun does if you must know.”

 

Hanamiya grinned slightly at the other male’s backside and replied in a sarcastic tone.

 

“Oh that’s right you can’t fly.”

 

Aomine snorted as they reached the top of the stairs.

 

“Well duh idiot, I’m human for a reason.”

 

Hanamiya hummed softly.

 

“That’s too bad really, you would make a great vampire too.”

 

Aomine snorted again as they continued down the hallway.

 

“What the hell is so great about being a blood sucker?”

 

Hanamiya stopped and smiled wickedly.

 

“Glad you asked.”

 

Aomine turned in confusion.

 

“Wha- WHAT THE HELL?!”

 

Hanamiya slammed the man into the nearest wall by his throat and smirked as he leaned in to sniff the butler’s neck. The bluenette made a face of disgust and tried to get out of the other man’s hold.

 

“Well first off being a vampire means you have extraordinary strength and a very powerful sense of smell. You could smell the fear of your victim from a mile away but for some reason I don’t smell any fear coming off of you Aomine-chan. Your smell is delicious but the strongest smell on you is anger.”

 

Aomine kicked out at the vampire but Hanamiya blocked the blow with his other arm.

 

“You would be pissed too if you were suddenly slammed into a wall and I just painted it last week damn it!”

 

Hanamiya chuckled and smirked at Aomine.

 

“My condolences, Aomine-chan.”

 

Hanamiya leaned in showing his fangs and Aomine started to panic. The other man was trying to bite him and he can’t reach his knife. The butler could feel the vampire’s breath on his neck but Hanamiya paused in his actions when a deep voice growled at the man.

 

“Hanamiya what do you think you’re doing with my butler.”

 

Aomine sighed in relief after hearing that voice. Hanamiya leaned back to look at the angry man standing at the other end of the hallway.

 

“My prince what a pleasant surprise. I just came here to talk with you about something.”

 

Kagami scowled at the man.

 

“It appears to me that you’re trying to have my butler as a snack.”

 

Hanamiya chuckled and nuzzled Aomine’s neck making the other man growl.

 

“Sorry my prince but his scent is just irresistible.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes.

 

“Let him go so we can discuss our business. ”

 

Hanamiya released the butler and Aomine landed on his feet as he rubbed his now sore neck. Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

“Alright, what did you want to talk about?”

 

Hanamiya smirked.

 

“The Eastern kingdom has broken the pact with the Western kingdom my prince.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened and he growled.

 

“Shit. This isn’t good.”

 

Aomine stared at the two men confused.

 

“Wait, what does that mean?”

 

Hanamiya’s smirk widened as he turned to Aomine.

 

“That means butler-chan that **there’s going to be a war**.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys hope you enjoyed the story I'll be sure to update another chapter soon as possible. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE KUDOS, COMMENTS, READS, AND BOOKMARKS!!!! They really mean a lot to me thank you!!! 
> 
> Next Chapter: ..... um idk yet tbh honest *sweat drop*

**Author's Note:**

> Ah jeez sorry if it wasn't that long guys... I wanted to split the chapter I already wrote in two... Idk why I made this tbh I just wanted to see a butler Ao... (/.\\) *hides in corner*


End file.
